Letters
by LyttleChickie
Summary: hidden letters from our friends
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kira and Mariallia

I'm really sorry for the Christmas present incident that happened, I didn't know that those stupid guys that helped me fix the sky grasper would leave the head inside the helmet. All I wanted was just to show you guys that I was really sorry for killing your friend, if I only knew… now that I thought of it, it was kind of stupid sending that gift, well I'm just apologizing for messing things up that day, so sorry and I hope to talk to you guys again in the future cause this silent treatment is driving me nuts.

Your best friend (remember Kira I was the one who gave the electronic bird) ATHRUN

P.S. lol I still can't believe I got a head shot from that distance. Come on Kira you know that was a wicked aim.

Dear Yzak,

I hope you like the gift I'm giving you. I thought it would be great to give people pictures of there biggest achievements. See I put the picture if you with your scar. You have achieved being the first man to walk around with that scar and still have a lot of Pride. Well Merry Christmas.

Athrun Zala

P.S. By the time you get this I would have left the colony. So please don't go in the Duel searching for me.

Dear Lacus

We wish you a Merry Christmas! Oh hi sorry I got drunk at the Christmas party, you should of come it was fun! Kira jumped off the table and broke his back. The doctor said he is ok, so don't worry. Oh and they had free vodka! Oh the food was! GREAT! I LOVE THAT POPEYES CHICKEN ! lol no serious I LOVE THE POPEYES CHICKEN!

Cags

PS don't visit Kira at the hospital !OK! OK

Dear Cagalli

Hey! how are you doing wait wait wait ! lol hold on I got a song for you:

Oh mister fart man

YES

Give a dream!

Boom boom boom boom!

Give a lighter and some gasoline

Boom boom boom boom.

You like that don't you! yes you do! yes you do!

PS Your hot! lol ha ha ha .

Dear Shinn

After hearing that your going to kill Kira for killing your family he is now worried, he didn't mean it honestly, he shot at the forbidden gundam and it bounced off and hit your family, seriously my husband aim isn't that bad he's not allowed to miss his shots (it cost too much) but yea please reconsider killing him, and about that girl that died in the destroy gundam, come on, she was going to kill you, no disrespect but I don't think she likes you. If it would make you feel better I could have Athrun make you a haro, well please understand what I'm saying and how sorry we are, well I wish you and your family best luck, oh, crap sorry I forgot they died.. Well I'm sorry

ZAFT's future chairman

LACUS CYNE (oh yea I'm coming back)

Dear Athrun Zala,

We're writing to you regarding the money you owe us. It seems that A Mobile suit we made you, The Saviour, was brutally destroyed by another one of our creations, X10A Freedom. Please know that for every piece you didn't bring back it is an additional 50 Million to the bill. I hope you do pay this bill soon because for each day you don't pay we charge and extra 50 dollars/h. Also it seems that you still haven't paid for the damage you made to the Justice.

Albert B. H. Einstein

Money Collector

Carpentaria

P.S Do you the know the address of Kira Yamato, He jus blew up the Freedom.

Dear Mr. Yamato,

Ahhh yes we finally found your address thanks to a close friend of yours, he told us not to tell you, but little does he know our policy, public destruction causes public announcement, but that is not the point, we don't know how you did it but you have been avoiding us for a long time you now owe us 189 million dollars U.S. for the x105 strike gundam, since the last owner of the strike died horribly we decided that since you were the first to destroy the strike, the bill comes to you. Next on our list is the x10A freedom…. Wow you really out did yourself you totally demolish it, it was as if you hated the design, anyways your bill will be mailed to you within two weeks.. good luck paying this one off.

Albert B. H. Einstein

Money Collector

Carpentaria

P.S. you should of never showed yourself after the first time we thought you were dead. Its like you wanted to pay us off, by the way your paying for the skygrasper too, you were the last to see it buddy!


	2. A response!

Athrun vs. Kira

Ace-Athrun   
Crybaby-Kira   
Diablo-Dearka   
Anger Managed-Yzak  
Princess Punch-Mariallia

Ace says:  
Look u gotta forgive me that wasn't my fault

Crybaby says:  
I can't believe im talking to u if Mariallia sees this then she'll bring my head as a present

Ace says:  
I really think u guys r over reacting I told u guys it wasn't mah fault

Crybaby says:  
Over reacting…Mariallia finally got over her bf's death n u bring back his head…as a present...U BARBEARIAN!

Ace says:  
The present was suppose to be a fixed sky grasper not tolle's head, honestly I was tryna be nice but the guys that help me fixed it was stupid. Sigh forget it u wanna kno who did it?

Crybaby says:  
U mean to tell me u knew who did it n ur not telling me!

Ace says:  
Yzak said that he would kill me if I told anyone his joke.

Crybaby says:  
Grrr I knew I should of left more than a scar on his face wait till I see him again.

Ace say:  
Well jus don't tell him I told you.

Anger managed signed in

Crybaby says:  
Speak of the devil.

Anger managed says:  
Sup guys...oh Kira nice to see u guys talking again

Diablo signed in

Ace says:  
Wow ur bac.

Diablo says:  
Im not talking to you still

Crybaby says:  
Wow wats wit him

Ace says:  
For some reason he stopped talking to me wen I gave u the sky grasper 

Crybaby says:  
Dumbass Mariallia stop talking to u guys because of that n he's been tryna get her…you ruin Christmas n his life….

Diablo say:  
GRINCH! 

Ace say:  
Technically it wasn't me...

Anger managed:  
Who was it then ACE?

Ace say:  
Umm… 

Diablo says:  
Yeah...I wanna kno now so I can send there family a present

Ace says:  
I dunno...

Crybaby says:  
I think u do actually

Anger managed sign out

Diablo says:  
Wow where did he go so fast.

Ace says:  
Well to get u talking bac to me…imma let u into a lil secret.

Princess punch sign in

Ace say:  
Well my end has reached

Ace signed out

Crybaby say:  
Oh yea I almost forgot there's a scratch on the freedom I need to deal with it…

Crybaby signed out

Diablo say:  
What the!

Princess Punch signed out

Diablo say:  
Where did everyone go?

Ace signed in

Crybaby signed in

Ace say:  
You think she is gone

Crybaby say:  
Looks like it

Ace say:  
Hey! Why r u hiding from her?

Crybaby says:  
Cause im talking to u !

Diablo say:  
Wat da hell is goin on?

Ace say:  
Did she say anything to you Dearka?

Diablo say:  
No! 

Princess Punch signed in

Princess Punch say:  
Why r u guys hiding from me?

Ace signed out

Crybaby say:  
Uuhhmmm 

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Princess Punch say:  
Don't play stupid Kira I kno u kno

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Crybaby say:  
Well Athrun told me that he knos who was responsible

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Princess Punch say:  
Well..? 

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Crybaby says:  
I can't tell u!

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Princess Punch say:  
What…Kira I will get Lacus after you

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Diablo say:  
Whats goin on?

Diablo has been signed out for improper use of spam.

Princess punch says:  
What was his problem.

Crybaby says:  
I don't know but I have a feelin it's the way ur treatin him


End file.
